


The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You (Oldsoulshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Alder was older.





	The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You (Oldsoulshipping)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invaderssayni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderssayni/gifts).



> i blame invader because i found their oldsoulshipping series and fell in love with this ship,,, i'm so displeased that it's a rare pair, and i replayed my white and white two games just to realise how much there is for them okay,,, i also wrote (and still am writing) a few things for them just to add to the short list of fics for them on this site
> 
> title from cancer by my chemical romance (aka whoops my hand slipped)
> 
> originally written: 10/10/2017

Alder was older than him. 

Cheren never thought of it. Alder being older was never a problem for him, as well as never being an issue in their relationship. Alder was childish and sweet, practically the same age as Cheren at heart. 

Until he came home one day with multiple sheets of paper in his hand and a solemn, yet blank look on his face. It was that day that the two were reminded just how much older Alder was, and how much Cheren forgot about it. 

.

Sunlight poured through the windows, which of course were left open. Cheren groaned slightly and hid his face in the warm chest he rested against, earning a weak chuckle. 

"Well good morning to you too, sweetheart," the voice rumbled, causing Cheren to hear it through Alder's chest. He grumbled but kissed the skin as some sort of apology, earning another wheezy laugh. 

"So nice of you, Cherry," he mumbled, before bursting out into a fit of coughs, pounding as he turned away from his lover, as if contagious. Cheren could only look over with despair. When Alder finished his coughing fit, he looked back over and saw Cheren looking at him with such sombre eyes, he couldn't help but sigh and kiss his forehead. 

"I love you," he mumbled, resting their heads together as he cuddled back close to the younger, eyes closed as he breathed. 

He heard a quiet, "I love you too," and the faint feeling of lips on his own before he fell back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah don't hate me for this


End file.
